I believe in Nargles
by imagined-experiences
Summary: Answer to Tonkswyrda wrock challenge. Luna/Draco friendship moment after the battle. Some quotes from I believe in Nargles by The Whomping Willows.


A/N : This is my very first fanfiction, answer to the Wrock challenge from Tonkswyrda.

I want to thank Crumple-Horned Snorkack Hunter for beta-reading my story.(and really improve it)

I leave you with my story, please be indulgent

* * *

Luna stood there, finally realizing what just happened: Voldemort was dead.

She could see her father again. Her friends wouldn't be sad anymore, and she wouldn't ever have to fight with them again. But then she realized it really _was_ the end, and that the battle against Voldemort would no longer be able to unify them.

She looked at her surroundings; vast battlefields that were partially destroyed. Hogwarts had witnessed the last war but even now she kept a small smile on her face. Her eyes stopped on the corpses of students and Aurors, all lying on the floor. It made her sad, of course, but she also knew that they were now somewhere else- with her mother, with Harry's godfather. And they helped to destroy Voldemort.

Her gaze wandered to the castle, and centered on the image of Molly Weasley crying on her knees just beside of one of the twins. Percy was with her against a wall, knees folded on his chest. And Bill stood crying with a soft smile on his face.

"You look sad and happy in the same time, like most of the people here. You're all relieved because we've won the war and because Voldemort is finally dead, but you're sad too because Voldemort's not the only one to have lost his life," she mused aloud to Bill. She let her eyes rest on the twin's unmoving figure. "You know, Fred's somewhere else now and I'm sure my mother will laugh at his jokes."

Bill smiled a little wider, and answered, " I'm smiling because my little girl was born tonight, but I'm devastated because she will never know her uncle."

"Oh," she said. "She's like the symbol of victory, meaning that life will continue on."

After these words, she parted with Bill Weasley and entered the castle.

Everywhere, people were crying, smiling, hugging. But she was alone and at this moment she want to search for her friends. She quickly found Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione talking with an odd professor Mcgonagall, who was torn between a desire to jump for joy and desire to succumb to the asthenia that seemed to consume her.

A little later, she noticed Neville hugging his grandma who seemed to be very proud. She made her way through the corridors, nodding her head from right to left, and still feeling as though she were alone in the castle.

And then her eyes met a lonely Draco, walking with a blank stare. She joined him. At first he seemed like he didn't see her, like he was just ignoring his surroundings. It was reminiscent of the way Luna behaved while she was daydreaming.

"You should be smiling or crying. You shouldn't be stalking about with that impassive expression" observed Luna.

"I don't want to talk to you, looney," snapped the blond man.

"Oh," she said. "It's just… you're alive, your parents are alive. There is nothing more to worry about; the war is over."

She was trying to make conversation, to inspire him to say something, but apparently he wasn't feeling very talkative. She talked for him.

"I saw you with your parents earlier. Why aren't you with them now?"

"Listen," he snapped, not really knowing why he was answering to her. He found that the best thing to do with Looney was to simply ignore her. "If I'm not with them, it's because I want to be alone, so _please, _go away!"

She continued speaking, like his last sentence was an invitation to talk with him further. "You know Draco, your mother helped Harry. I'm sure it's gonna be okay for both you and for your parents. My father can do an article in the Quibbler if you want. I know that you never meant to be a death eater. You know I would do the same for my father."

He was stunned. In a way, he'd always thought that she lived in her own world, never paying attention to real life… But now she was right.

He never did want to be a deatheater, or to kill people. He couldn't kill Dumbledore. He was not a deatheater, even if he did have the mark. Everything he had done was meant to restore his father's name, to support his friends, and to exhibit loyalty to the team he though would win.

"I backed the wrong hippogriff" he murmured. He was wrong about a lot of things, and even if he didn't want to, he had to admit that Potter was better than him.

"Yes, but only 'cause your family gave you bad tips. It's a crime to change yourself just to fit in this world or in a circle of friends. You should make your life your own way. But life goes on. You can still change or become yourself. I'm sure."

"It's weird, but I think you're right."

"You are one of the few people telling me this. _No one _believes anything I say. Not even the nargles. You know, they could be dangerous. I'll made you an amulet to defend you."

He smirked at her.

"You're laughing now, but believe me. Nargles exist."

On these words, she began to part ways with him, much like the way she'd come. She joined Neville, who had been looking at her.

Draco stood there, watching her, and in a short breath he muttered, "I do believe in Nargles."


End file.
